Do you see what I see? It's Tokio Hotel!
by ChemicalSwirls
Summary: Two girls get a chance to meet Tokio Hotel. Their bestest band. Like normal fans they got to go backstage to get autographs but were in for a shock when they were invited by the boys to have dinner with them. Can they wish for something more? YES.
1. The Tickets

WHAT IF I HAD NEVER LET YOU GO

"_Woah Oh Oh_

_They're telling me _

_It's beautiful_

_I believe them but_

_Will I ever know_

_The World Behind My Wall _"

I swayed to the music playing loudly in my room.

Tokio Hotel is the best God Damn band ever! I always dreamed of going for their concert. But they never showed up in town.

Looking around my room, I began to stare at this poster which was right in between a million others.

"Bill." I whispered to myself and stared at his warm, brown eyes. He can charm anyone and anything. His eyeliner and eyeshadow, the spiked-up lion mane, emo clothes and perfect teeth could easily make any girl swoon over him. He was like a Greek God. An emo one. ;)

"_KNOCK KNOCK!"_

That harsh knocking broke me out of my daydream.

"Who's it?"

"Sadie! Open up already!"

Oh God. Why did Sadie have to show up? Yeah, she is my best friend, but hell, who comes over at 11:30 pm to someone's house?

"Sadie. What the heck are you doing here now?"

"... YOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS!"

"You finally afforded to buy a Harley?"

"Haha Anne. Not funny. This is serious."

"Then What Is It?" Ugh. She shows up at eleven thirty just to tell me something. Hello? Ever heard of a telephone?

"I… Have .. TOKIO HOTEL CONCERT TICKETS!"

O.M.G.

"Anne! Tokio Hotel is coming to town! Saturday 7:30 pm! To the Palazzio! We SO have to go!"

O.M.G. , O.M.G.

"Anne! Why are you not talking? YOU DEAD ALREADY?" Then she shook the crap out of me.

"OHMIGOSHHHHHHHHH! SADE! ….. Sade! Are you freaking serious?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely!"

"SADIE! YOU ARE THE BESTEST BEST FRIEND EVER! YOU ARE AWESOMEEE!"

I was so happy. Tears welled up in my eyes. I never knew that they were coming here and that to the day after! OMFG.

I ran to kiss Bill's poster.

"Bill, We are meeting sooner than expected after all." And then, I kissed the poster.


	2. Oh Yeah

Next day at school:

_BRRRIIIINNNGG!_

"Okay class, now starting with the First World War. First of all Germany was .. "

"UGGHHH! " The whole class moaned.

Mrs. Kinsella was an amazing teacher, but the First World War was boring. I mean, who cares? It's over now. Leave the past behind and establish friendly relations with other countries.

"Hey! It's my duty to teach you. I'm paid for this job by you guys. So listen or don't listen, it's your wish."

I decided to daydream.

TOKIO HOTEL. CONCERT. BILL. TOM. GEORG. GUSTAV. FANS. SCREAMING. HOOTS. SWEAT. YELLS. FLASHES. I likeee. I could actually picture the whole bloody experience in my head. I've seen the 1000 hotels tour so many times!

"Now your homework for today kids is ... "

Blah blah blah.

She went on and on and on! OMG!

I just noted down whatever I heard and soon enough, class ended. I was the first person to walk out of the class after her. The rest were still packing their stuff. YAYYY! Lunch :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the cafeteria, I dumped whatever was there onto my plate and walked to get a seat. I found one and proceeded to sit there. On the way, Hannah (School cheerleader, queen slut, biiitch -_-) was saying, "Ohmigosh! My mom got this really cool fashion designer to make me a dress! Which, of course, I'm gonna wear to impress Bill at the concert day after. He is SO gonna love me!" She told her SO-CALLED friends.

"As IF." I said inside my head.

Just then, Sadie came with her plate, along with Bryan. Sadie looked really nice today. I mean, she does every day, but today, she looked extra-fab. Bryan is her super-hot boy friend, who also happens to be my best friend. And Hannah's big time crush. She's forever super-nice to Bry even though he hates her.

"Yo Sade. Yo Bry." I said, in a ghetto style.

"Ew Anne it does not suit you! Chuck the ghetto accent girl!" Sadie said jokingly.

"Yo Anne! What's upppp?" Bryan imitated my accent.

"My ghetto friend! Tell this blonde chick to get off my ass! ", I said chuckling.

"Yo Sadie! What's up with you girl? You're mine, you know that?" Bryan told Sadie.

She just went and kissed him on his cheek. He blushed. ^_^

Awwwwwww they were so cute together!

"Anneyyyy! Hun, today's Thursday. Concert day after. You are coming right?" She asked me while pushing her light brown hair out of her face.

"Yeah Sade. But what about Bry? Ain't he coming along with us?"

"Naah, I don't LOVE Tokio Hotel like you girls do. By the way, guess what? You both will really be happy to hear this!"

"What? Come on, spill it!" Me and Sadie shouted together. There's actually nothing new about Bryan giving us a surprise. He always has something in store for us. Once, he actually took us to Ozzy Osbourne's house! And got permission to take us inside! But of course, we just waited at the gate, stared, and left. He can do anything to get his way.

"Last night, there was this contest which features on the radio.. And I took part for the heck of it..."

"Then?"

"Won 2 Backstage passes for the concert this Saturday. It's for you girls."

OMG I just got a heart attack!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEP!" We grabbed the passes from him and danced about the lunch room, getting weird stares from EVERYONE. Geeks included.

"Aww. Look at those two immature freaks. They are the only ones who care about each other and no one even cares." Hannah hissed.

"Awwwwww." Her cronies followed.

Hannah was a perfect bitch. So what if her blonde hair was all perfect? And her teeth are pearly white with her nails manicured? And her shoes are always so blonde? She's a snob. Guys actually fall for her! She's got such a huge ego blocking her heart. Who will like her? Ew.

"You whore. I CARE FOR THEM!"

OMG Bryan had to say that? Now here come the fireworks.

"Bryan you care for THEM? They don't even have a life! Come on, you can come with me. I saved a place for you."

"Hannah, I don't even care about you. You are a slut and no one really likes you, it's just pretend. So go kill yourself bitch, you ain't sexy. "

Pin-drop silence.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" Hannah began to cry and ran to the washroom. Her girls ran after her.

"Bryan! You totally blew her off! Amazing, dude!" I was sooo happy.

"Wooah Bryan awesome! OMG you are amazing!" Sadie became emotional. She hugged him and he was taken aback, but then hugged her back.

"Awwww. Can I please join in?"

Come on. I was feeling very awkward!

They both gave me way and we three hugged each other.


	3. School

_Author's note: Sorry haven't been on in a while.. Anyway chapter 3 up! The concert will be there after maybe 2 more chapters! Thanks so much ! Love. 3_

I spent Thursday night just staring at the million posters and getting hyped about the concert. I even have backstage passes now. I will get to meet them personally. OMG what will I tell them?

**Hi, your concert was amazing?**

**Ich Liebe Tokio Hotel?**

**Bill I love you?**

Haha no. I'll let Sadie talk first lol.

Anyway, my iPod had got hung. Kept playing Don't Jump again and again. Not like I even minded. I loved that song. I soon fell asleep with the earphones plugged to my ears.

**NEXT MORNING:**

"Anne! Wake up! Time for school! NOW!"

"Give me five minutes mom please!"

"Are you kidding me? It's already 8:16 am! Sadie already came here to pick you up! She even called up your phone! What is wrong with you? Stop being so lazy and don't ever sleep so much!" OMG she was very pissed.

"OH MY FREAKING GODDDDD!"

"LANGUAGE!"

"Oh sorry. I gotta rush!"

I took a shower, wore a shirt and a pair of jeans and ran out of the house. It was 8:25 am. Record time for getting ready! I ran and ran for 5 blocks and reached school. Whew.

When I reached, the corridors were empty! Class started. CRAP!

I had math. Oh no. Mr. Jones. He hates me. Holy shit he'll hate me more now.

I barged into the classroom with many many eyes fixed at me. Including Mr. Jones' of course.

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Jones."

"Anne, what is wrong with you girl? You are coming late inspite of being terrible at math! You've been getting an F in all your tests! Change yourself, understood?"

I just nodded and went to sit down. I felt myself melt out of embarassment. I swear if he would have screamt a little more, I would have been a puddle at his feet. Stupid fella. He is such a freak! I felt like slapping him. But, he's a teacher. I would get into trouble. Ugh.

I looked around to catch Sadie's eye. She was looking at me with a Don't-feel-bad-he's-a-bastard kinda look. I giggled and winked at her. Then, to avoid being jacked, we pretended to pay attention.

Math class dragged on and on. It was never ending. Just as I began to fall asleep, the bell rang. I ran out to my locker and was keeping my books but then,

YUUUCCCCKKKKKKKK!

My locker had a big, fat ugly toad inside! (No, it wasn't Hannah.) There was grass and mud in there! It was a frickin pond! OMG GROSS! And to top it off, the toad jumped on me! YUCK! There was mud all over my shirt! I screamt in horror, and it was loud. VERY loud. The teachers, students, everyone came to see what was happening.

"WHO THE FUCK DID THIS ? I WILL RUIN YOUR LIFE!" I screamt and just then, I heard laughter. Girlish laughter. I turned around and saw Hannah laughing with her gang.

"So, did you like my little gift Anne? That's your brother by the way, his name is Harris."

"Haha. Funny. You whore! You stupid fugly slut! I'm gonna make you pay for this you bitch! Just watch your back!"

And with that I stomped out of school to wear a fresh new pair of clothes and decided to stay home itself.


	4. Finally, reaching the concert

Now, I could not help but think of ways to destroy Hannah's life.I was alone at home and had nothing else to do. Sadie and Bryan went on a date, mom was still at work and dad was overseas. I could have gone with Sadie and Bryan, but I'd prefer to let them have their privacy. Tomorrow the concert will be there. I had to make sure that Hannah would not make it there. YES! I found out the ultimate plan. I smirked and went to get to work on the plan. Muahahhaaha she'd never forgive me for this.

**Concert day: **

I woke up late. VERY late. 12:30 pm! Ohhh God.

My stomach began to growl, so I ran down to get me some conflakes and milk. Mom was home woopie!

"It's lunch time, my dear."

"Hmph." I wolfed it down anyway.

"SO STOP EATING BREAKFAST!"

"Please mom. I'm not that hungry to eat lunch. The concert's at 7:30. Forgot?"

"So?"

"So, how will I fit into that dress you bought me for Thanksgiving? I swear I'll be home for dinner."

"But how will starving one day-"

I left the kitchen and went to my room. I had a shower, changed into some clothes and ran to the hall to watch some T.V. Tokio Hotel Zimmer 483 live. Wow.

After the concert ended, I went to the market and bought the devious things needed for my plan. It was so wicked that Hannah would NEVER forgive me for this.

I reached home and began dressing up around 6:30 pm. The concert was in an hour. I put on my thanksgiving dress and checked myself out. Ugh too plain for a Kaulitz. It was a black tube dress. I rummaged my closet and removed a Tokio Hotel shirt which was colourful with SCREAM written in bold on it. It was dayum hot. I wore jeans underneath with a studded belt. Hmm good enough.

"SADIE! Hurry up already!" I screamed from her porch.

"Yeah!" And she opened the door right on my face.

"Idiot. Now come!" She wore almost the same thing too. Her shirt was different from mine but it was Tokio Hotel.

"What's the bag for?" Sadie asked me after looking at the bag.

"For something. And for the tickets and passes."

We then caught a cab and rushed to the pallazio. Tokio Hotel here we come!


	5. Concert Time!

We reached real quick and stood in the queue line, waiting to get our tickets checked and enter inside. It was an October day, so it was quite cold.

"Don't you wanna throw that bag away? Its too huge to carry tickets!"

"Shut up already! I told you I'm taking it with me! " Now Sadie was getting on my last nerve.

I was peering through the long, long queue, forward and backward, and saw the lovely (puke) Hannah. She did look kinda nice, but all I wanted to do was punch her across her face. She was waaayyy behind me and Sadie with Kylie, her so-called best friend. Both off them were closing their ears and making faces at the screaming fan girls.

"Hey Sadie, look at those bitches."

"HAHA look at Kylie! She looks so.. Nevermind."

My blood was boiling seeing that whore. But, my plan included being nice to her. So I tried to calm myself and yelled-

"Hey Hannah! Over here! We saved some place for ya! Come fast!

Oh yeah, you too Kylie!"

Hannah heard me and came forward towards us. So did Kylie. Both weaved their way and were almost near us. Fangirls were jumping about slapping and punching them unintentionally, but surprisingly, they didn't care.

"Why the fuck did you call them here? WE HATE THEM. Remember?"

"Try and understand Sadie. I'm gonna take revenge on her for what she did to me. You just shut up and video tape the whole thing on your phone silently. Pretend that your taking pictures of the fans. Okay?"

"WICKED. " And then she already began taking random pictures from her phone.

"Hey Anne! Hi Sadie! You'll are so nice to call us here! How do I look?" Hannah asked us.

"As usual, GORGEOUS! That dress of yours is amazing! Bill is gonna love you!" Kylie shoute before any of us answered.

"You, Sadie? What do you think?"

"Your dress is nice. And ohmygosh, you have a TH charm bracelet? WOW!" She took Hannah's hand and began examining the bracelet. Kylie could not bear seeing Hannah talk to someone else. So she also caught her other hand and began seeing the other bracelet. LOL this was hilarious.

After a lot of arguing and examining, I said,

"It's been a while standing here. Yawn."

I had secretly put itching powder in both their dresses while they were distracted.

"Hey, I'm feeling so itchy. " Kylie started itching her hands, back, stomach, everywhere!

"Me too! What the hell is happening? Why are me and Kylie itching? Why aren't you both scratching yourselves too? Kylie help me!" Hannah became panicky.

"Itching powder may be?" I said and held up the packet with a smirk.

"NO ANNE! YOU DIDN'T DO THIS!"

"Ohhh yeah I did. I did this too-"

And with that, I squeezed a whole bottle of tomato ketchup on her new white, shiny dress. I even put it on her face and hair. She was covered in ketchup.

"You bitch! YOU ARE SO DEADDDD! "

"Sweet revenge baby. You look like a zombie with blood dripping off you! Go change and don't come back! I have more ketchup! " I said with pure smugness.

"You will pay for this." She hissed and trotted off with Kylie behind her.

"You heard that? YOU WILL PAY!" Haha Kylie.

Thank God the fans and guards were too busy to see this. Sadie had captured the scene on camera wooohooo! :D


	6. The Concert

We are finally inside the arena! The stage is so amazingly big and me and Sadie made it to the first row! OMFG! :D

I was so enthralled hearing the girls scream in the pitch darkness! Some yelled **Bill **some yelled **Tom** and **Georg **and **Gustav** and most of them were screaming.. **TOKIO HOTEL**!

Suddenly, a dim blue light flooded the stage. All the screams stopped instantly. Pin-drop silence. Fans were dumbstruck.

"Sadie. This light is freaky!" I whispered to her.

Just then, the intro of SCREAM began to play. With that, the screams of the fans became even louder!

"_You get up  
And somebody tells you  
Where to go to  
When you get there  
Everybody's telling you  
What to do  
Thank you  
It's been another  
Bloody Monday  
And noone  
Is asking what you wanted  
Anyway"_

Everyone screamt NEIN NEIN NEIN together, including us. We still hadn't seen them though. :/

But, just when the chorus started, a white sheet fell showing Gustav on his drum set, playing away like a maniac, who was on top of the Humanoid City Globe (Tom's Left Egg lol :P )

Bill came out from the globe as it had a doorway, with Tom running in from the left and Georg running in from the right. They played on on their electric and bass. More and more screams.

"Sadie. They look so beautiful on stage." I yelled to Sadie and she just nodded singing out loud.

"_SCREAM 'till you feel it  
SCREAM 'till you believe it  
SCREAM and when it hurts you  
Scream it out loud  
SCREAM 'till you feel it  
SCREAM 'till you believe it  
SCREAM and when it hurts you  
Scream it out loud!"_

I sang along too very loudly and screaming ocassionally.

After Scream, they began to sing Durch Den Monsoon. I love that song. I was hypnotized by Bill's voice and the lyrics. They then went on to sing an awesome number of songs including Don't Jump, Love is Dead, Rescue Me, Sacred, On The Edge, Break Away, Reden, Final Day, Monsoon, Ready, Set, Go!. My lungs were tearing apart from all that screaming. What I liked best was, Bill saying with his German accent between each song-

"Are you guys having fun tonight?" or "Louder! I can't hear you!" or "This Is It! Come on!" or "Yeah! Wave your hands like this!"

He was so cute! How come I did not know they were performing in my own city? If Sadie wasn't my friend, I wouldn't have even been here. This is the last Zimmer 483 concert! Sheisse. They stopped by here last minute! Thank God!

I was loving the concert, but it came to an end. :'(


	7. Backstage

_That was just a fictional concert lol xD_

_Thank you again for reading this :]_

I took Sadie's phone and went through all the pictures and videos she took at the concert. Suddenly, a hand yanked me and pulled me.

"Sadie! What the hell! What are you doing?"

"Concert's over. LETS GO."

"Then why are you dragging me towards the arena you fool?"

"DID YOU FORGET WE HAVE BACKSTAGE PASSES ! HOW CoULD YOU?"

OMFG.

"I totally forgot! RUN INSIDE!" We then dashed inside. No bodyguard, no security. Phew. We reached inside to see all four of them still onstage.

Bill and Tom were talking to each other in German, Georg was drinking water, and Gustav was wrapping up his drum set. For 10 bloody minutes me and Sadie were staring at them but they didn't even know we were here. Then they saw us and looked at us like we were some martians.

"Uhhh, Hi ! How are you guys?" I said cheerfully.

They just gave dumb stares. Were they just cardboard cut outs? Lol no, I did see them move.

"Umm, we have backstage passes?" Sadie said, showing them the passes. Still their expressions didn't change. What was with them?

"Your concert tonight was amazing. Bill, I loved the way you did that thing with the mic, you know, umm throw it around and Gustav! Your Break Away ending was superficially awesome! You saw how cool that was, Sade?"

"Ohhh yeah. And Tom, I love your smile A LOOOT!" She literally screeched.

Finally, they all broke into smiles while we both were blabbering.

"Georg, please tell me how you keep that hair of yours so beautiful!" I really wanted to know. I admired his hair a lot.

"Hair mousse, Hair spray, Hair serum, A straightener, and a lot of time in your hands." He laughed.

"It took me three hours to get that ending right. I hope it was good."

"Gusti, you are Mr. Perfect." Bill rolled his eyes. Then he told me, "I learnt the mic twirling from Joe Jonas."

"Ugh. Terrible choice man." I said.

"Anne! You are crazy! The Jonas Brothers are awesome!" Saide loved them? Really? O.o

"NO. They suck. Joe looks like a fucktard, Nick is too gay to date a man like Miley and Kevin is just trying to copy Georg's hair."

Everybody laughed at my comment and Sadie couldn't help but smile. All nodded in agreement.

"I know, I know, I'm a humorous kid."


	8. OMG

_Thanks to XxShelbyxKaulitzxX and thfreak, I will proceed my story _

_I still think no one is reading my story :'( And Shelby, wait and see what happens :D_

_Oh and one more thing, I mixed up Zimmer 483 and Humanoid at the concert :P_

_Again, all this is just made up._

_So here goes chapter eight:_

"Hey why are there no fans here? I'm sure more passes were given out." I was feeling kinda happy me and Sadie were there alone.. But it felt kinda awkward too. Silence prevailed most of the time.

"This time only four were given out. Security reasons. The other two came and went already. We were waiting for the other two, that is , you both." Tom replied.

"Now that we are here can we get your autographs on our posters and stuff?" Sadie was bored lol.

They got offstage and signed our stuff. Tom came first signed my poster on top of his and Bill's face. : Whatta fool! His sign was huge for three letters! I wanted everyone to sign their own faces! Georg and Gustav signed properly on their faces. That's why I liked them a lot. They know what they have to do. Then Bill finally came to sign my poster. My knees were going weak and I was feeling so nervous. I looked at Sadie and she was busy chatting with the other three. "Hey Bill!" I said a little weakly. I was too nervous to function normally. "Hi!" He said so cheerfully. Even the clouds would shine hearing him talk.

"Tom you idiot! You signed my face too!"

"I can't help it! My sign went outta control!"

"Bitch."

I was giggling insanely. Lol it was so funny to see them fight. They then signed my Humanoid CD, Scream America and the DVD. Tom could hog up how much ever space he needed for the CD. Ahahaha xD

They walked towards the stage to continue packing their stuff. Me and Sadie were checking out the posters and CD's they signed. Bill had put _Love_ before all his signs! He was the only one who did that. I was hyper-ventilating seeing that. Sadie's didn't have a _Love_ from him! Wow. Did he like me or something? Or was he-

"Hey! Who are you girls?"

Saki charged towards me and Sadie. He thought we were some fans who crept in to secretly kill the boys. Lmfao. As he started tugging us away, Me and Sadie kept yelling "Bye" and "Take Care" and "The concert was amazing" and other random stuff. Just then Bill yelled- "Saki it's alright they are with us! They have passes." This was in German so me and Sadie were just surprised when he left us at the entrance.

"Umm, so we are supposed to walk out of here on our own?" I asked.

"Haha no. You girls can stay. So, how does dinner with us sound?" Tom said with a smile on his face. German accents are so cute.

"Sure, I don't mind. What about you, Anne?"

"Sadie what about Bryan? You promised to go with him for dinner today."

"I'll work it out, no worries."

"Umm.. I think I'll make it. My mom expected me home for dinner… But blast it. I'm coming!"

The four boys smiled and went backstage. Me and Sadie were alone in the arena so we just walked to the stage and sat there.

"Yo, don't be stupid, get in here!" Gustav yelled at us and we scrambled backstage.

_**How was it so far? I hope you guys likes it **___

_**I need reviews to move on. Two arent enough D:**_

_**Oh, and Tokio Hotel won Best World Stage Act in the EMA's! Woooopppppeeee :D *jumping with joy***_

_**In yo face Katy Perry, you suck!**_

_**Cheers!**_


	9. Introduction to The Room

**I am so overwhelmed to see two more reviews! Vielen Dank! *muah***

**And I'm really sorry for not updating.. Got caught up with school work and now christmas around the corner… DAMN! I'll update soon but no worries honeys **** Lol. Anyway I'd really like to say AGAIN that I don't own TH nor any character in this fictional story. Soooo, here goes the next chapter **

We walked backstage and beheld the beautiful sight in front of our faces. It was so beautiful! The walls were plain white, but there was this huge chandelier on top which looked grand. There was this big, red leather couch pushed against a black wall one the left, with a coffee table in front of it, piled with fan gifts and cards. And it didn't stop there. To the right, there was this mirror with circular bulbs lined around it and the cabinet in front of it was overflowing with cosmetics. Had to be Bill's.

This particular door caught my eye. It was right in front of the main door we entered. How come I didn't notice it yet? It looked magnificent on the outside. It was red with a big yellow star plastered on it. (I just remembered Coraline xD)

"Where does THAT door lead to? It looks kinda… mysterious." I asked unknowingly.

"Come, I'll show you. But you swear not to freak out?"

"Yes Bill, you have my word. Now show it!" Then he dragged me till the door and opened it. I was dumbfounded and starstruck when I looked inside.


	10. The Room

Seriously. This room would be my sanctuary for life, if I was allowed to stay.

There were racks of clothes, and more clothes, AND MORE CLOTHES! EVEN SHOES! AND OMG, BELTS, BUCKLES, JEANS, HOODIES, EVERYTHING! This frigging walk-in closet was like an entire Hot Topic store!

I gasped and couldn't speak a word. My mouth hung down and I was lost for words. All what I just wrote on my wishlist every year for the heck of it, was in front of me. Hallelujah! I felt some movement and saw Sadie beside me, wearing the same expression as mine.

"Huhuhuhuhwahahawhah! Khekhekhekhe!" The other three guys were amused by our faces.

"Dogs. Shut up, let them admire our closet." He said proudly. I saw his Humanoid outfit, the one with the spikes on the shoulders, and also saw the purple shirt he wore for Don't Jump. The room smelled like an excess of Axe deo.

"Now, Girls, pick any outfit you would like to have."

"Is it on hire?" He definitely wouldn't give us his clothes for free.

"Don't be stupid. Keep it. Hot Topic sponsored our tour, and they gave some girly stuff too. Try that if you want."

"HOLY SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!" Sadie screeched and sprinted around the room like she was high on sugar. She kept squealing like a five year old kid and rummaged through all the clothes, throwing them around.

"Uhh Sadie?"

"Select after me, Anne. I'd like to have my choice first please. Don't mind."

"That's not it.."

"CAN YOU PLEASE WAIT?"

"Sadie Hopkins turn your freaking hear around already! Look here atleast for a second, you fool!"

"Whaaaaa…." She was about to shout, loudly, but softened down after looking at me and Bill, who were standing at the doorway watching her wreck the place.

"Pffff…" She was stifling her laughter but then-

"HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAH!..." She went on and on and on.. laughing away at our misery. The clothes she threw were unintentionally aimed at us! A shirt hung over my shoulder, another on top of my head, a bangle on my ear, and yet another shirt on my head. A shirt and a knicker were stuck to Bill's spikey hair (lmfao) and a song clung to his hair, hanging over his nose. His face was red and kind of squished in because of the impact of the caps that idiot threw. She even threw shoes at the both of us which were in a big pile along with clothes on our feet!

"That's it Sadie! Now it's your turn!" And with that, me and Bill threw all the clothes back at her and soon, she was buried beneath them all. The three boys laughed even more louder than ever.

"I will see you'll soon." Bill hissed.


	11. Dinner partay partay WTF!

**Hey guys :D**

**Even if a handful of people are reading this, I hate to keep you'll waiting :)**

**If I made any mistakes with spellings, time, date, venue, or whatever else, please drop in a review :)**

**Thanks a lot again! Kisses.**

So after all the ruckus, we finally decided to go.

Me and Sadie picked some nice outfits. Atleast I loved mine a lot! Mine was a Tripp Skull Print Ruffle Dress and Sadie's was a Hell Bunny Velveteen Satin Dress. (You can see both these dresses on the Hot Topic website) We were of course complimented a lot haha. The guys wore the same things they previously wore, except for Bill. He's like a male diva. (No Offence to you Bill, I really love you :D )

We drove in an Audi and stopped at…. McDonalds? GREAT.

"Wow Sadie McDonalds! Wooo." I said very sarcastically and depressed.

"Hey come on. It's very good and its even 11:30pm. No other place would be open!" Gustav made his point. Actually it was the closest restaurant. Walking distance from the arena too.

"IT IS 11:30 ALREADY? SHIT!" I remembered I had to call my mom. I had to be home for dinner. She must be waiting for me still. Shit, I screwed up. I love my mom. But dinner with Tokio Hotel! Ugh.

I pulled out my phone and speed dialled 1.

"Mom, I know you are mad at me, and I'm really sorry but-"

"It's okay dear, I know you're with Sadie. And I know you are safe, I trust you. Oh and by the way, Hannah dropped by here a little while back to meet you."

"Umm, why would she? Oh yeah, nevermind mom. If she calls up, just tell her that I don't want to talk to her. And tell her I'm having dinner with rockstars."

"You.. what?"

"Tell you later. Bye." I hung up. Yeah, now mom must be squealing in the room. She loves Tokio Hotel too. I love when she sings World Behind My Wall with me. She's so cute sometimes. (P.S- My real mom does not like TH lol :P )

"Now what? You are coming right?" Georg asked.

"Yeah she's cool with it."

We walked inside and sat down. We took what we wanted and sat to eat. Suddenly, the front door opened and in came Hannah, hand-in-hand with.. BRYAN?

**Thank you kind people for sparing your time to read my story :D**

**Btw, Tokio Hotel just went to Tokyo recently.. Their dreams are finally fulfilled wheeeee 3 :D**

**Two more reviews and I'll know that people actually enjoy my story. Thankyou again and TOKIO HOTEL RULES! :D**


	12. Tragic

**Okay now I'm starting with this POV stuff. If you find it stupid and not worth it, please tell me :)**

**I have been so busy lately and no reviews :/**

**SADIE'S POV:**

I was at McDonals with the hottest guys in the world, along with Anne. She made this happen. But just then, Bryan walked in and was hand-in-hand with Hannah. Her hand intertwined his like a snake! Why, the petty little bitch.

I looked up at Bryan and he wore an expression of guilt on his face. I was feeling bad. I thought he was mine! But now, looks like he moved on without telling me. I ignored him and began eating. But Anne yelled, "BRYAN! Why the fuck are you with that horse! You are dating Sadie! Are you stupid? You called her a slut yourself just a few days back!"

"I misunderstood Hannah all along. Sadie?"

I looked up at him, tears welling in my eyes.

"Sade, I'm sorry, it's over between us. But we can be friends right?"

I ignored him. JUST ignored him. The tears began to fall but I kept pretending to eat and not care. Tom began to pat my back. "It's okay Sadie. Don't cry. Please." I just could not take it any longer. I ran out of the restaurant full speed and then everything blacked out.

**ANNE'S POV:**

Sadie ran outside. I understood how she felt. Tom was so caring. He followed her outside. I was beginning to hate Bryan.

"You choose HER over your best friend/ girlfriend. Shame on you."

"I said I'm sorry. Anyway she's with Tom now. So obviously it was going to be over sooner or later."

"Who said-"

I was interrupted.

"OHMYFREAKINGLORD! SADIE GOT HIT BY A TRUCK! COME OUT HERE FAST EVERYONE!"


	13. Sorry for the long wait

**So I changed my mind! The first twelve chapters are pathetic, but I promise to make the rest MUCH better =)**

**So yeah, after a LONG break, here's chapter 13**

**Anne's POV**

"OHMYFREAKINGLORD! SADIE GOT HIT BY A TRUCK! COME OUT HERE FAST EVERYONE!"

Tom practically screamed his lungs out. His voice was a bit shaky, witnessing such a tragic thing before his eyes.

"SADIE!" I yelled and ran out of the restaurant, leaving Brian and Hannah behind. I joined Tom on the road, staring at Sadie's lifeless body. Her clothes were soaked in blood and there were many scars on her face. The pool of blood around her head was increasing in size.

"What are you waiting for? Call the Ambulance!" I shouted. I couldn't help it, it was a sudden outburst. I had never been through this situation before, and I didn't even know what to do.

Bill rambled around with his phone and spoke for about a minute.

"Yeah, the ambulance will be here in five minutes." He said very calmly. My nerves were frantic here, and he's so calm? Whatever, she meant more to me, than to him.

I took off my hoodie and put it behind Sadie's head, to try and stop the bleeding. Tom ran over to the McD's staff for some help. One of them volunteered to carry her away from the road. Hannah was eating her food like nothing ever happened, but Bryan was right next to me, I didn't even realise, until now.

"Stay away from her Bryan. She doesn't need you. This happened all because of you. Fucking jerk! Go with that bloody whore of a girlfriend of yours, she's sitting alone, eating her God-damned food! None of us need you! Just go the fuck away, and leave us alone!" I spat and started to cry. I didn't even realise it. It's just that, he was the one who was allegedly calling Hannah his girlfriend, without even telling Sadie. It was all a case of misunderstandings, he thought that Sadie was dating Tom. How could he come to that conclusion in ONE freaking day? Dumbfuck. He was thinking for a while and then just replied with a "Shut up."

He then immediately removed his shirt and wiped the blood of her face, taking extra care. He was quite hot shirtless. WHAT AM I SAYING! I'm pissed off with him! He hurt my friend! I started to rub my forehead, I felt dizzy with all the commotion. We all went back to the restaurant, in complete silence.

"Bryan, you said you got over her, hon." Hannah said with the dirtiest smirk possible. I wanted to kill that bitch, NOW. Bill saw me clenching my fist and as I was about to go strike at her, he help me back. Boy, he was strong for his skinny frame.

"Hannah, I never got over her. I just used you to check her love for me. She does love me, alright, but you are still the same God-damn slut I know. Now beat it and pay for your own food, bitch." He told her with the most threatening voice. Hannah was ofcourse shocked, she just got up and stormed out of the restaurant, walking away in the dark.

"Bryan. Sadie loves you. Why would you think something like that? I love you too, bestie." And then I hugged him. At first he was a bit taken back, but then hugged me as tight as possible.

"Ambulance's here!" Georg called out and we all ushered Sadie inside first, and then I got in. The boys would come by the SUV, I guessed. The doors shut and now started the longest ride to a hospital, with my best friend battling for her life. Oh I could see Hannah on the phone, shouting into the phone. I grinned to myself and then looked at Sadie. I just prayed the entire way.


	14. The Hospital

**OtakuAndProudOfIt - That's hilarious haha :D And thanks for the nice reviews :) Now I'll proceed with the story :) **

**Anne's POV **

I watched Sadie as she lay lifeless on the stretcher. I didn't know if she was dead yet. And didn't want to know either. The nurse said that her breathing was really weak and the chances of her being alive were dim. My eyes filled with tears, hearing the fate of my friend. My best friend. She was the ray of happiness in my life. The one who was with me for everything. And without her, I'd be nothing. Seeing her lay lifeless and bloody next to me, broke my heart.

I took her hand and caught it real tight. I didn't want to let go. I was mentally praying for her survival and sobbed. The tears were endless, streaming down my cheeks. Life can be real unfair sometimes.

We finally reached the hospital. They took the stretcher with her in it and guided it along corridors and hallways. I screamt at people to move out of the way, really loudly. Everyone was horrified seeing Sadie's bloody state, and instantly moved away.

"MOVE MOVE MOVE! My friend's life's at stake! Just move!" I kept screaming and the all backed towards the walls.

Then, the nurses ushered her in a room, I guess the operation theatre, and I was left behind, waiting. I immediately called up Bryan.

"Where the fuck are you guys?"

"The damn car broke down! We're trying to get a hitch."

"Just make it quick! Come anyhow, but come here in like half hour!"

"We're trying, this place is fucking deserted!"

"Do whatever. Just get here."

I hung up.

But then I got another call. Mrs. Hopkins- Sadie's mom. How will I tell her all this? Its going to be so hard.

I picked up the call and said nothing.

"Anne! Where's my baby? Where's Sadie? Is she alright? Please let me talk to her!" She sounded worried.

"Mrs. Hopkins, she's um, in the hospital. She met with an accident. I'm sorry." I started crying again, loudly.

"My poor baby! What happened to her? How? Anne, please tell me she's okay! Anne, tell me where you are! I'm coming!" She was frantic.

"Silverline Hospital. Please make it quick, ill tell you the whole thing, Mrs. Hopkins."

She hung up.

I don't blame her, she's ofcourse worried about her daughter. I wiped my tears. Then, I walked out of the hospital saw a playground just ahead, so I went there, sat on a swing and cried my eyes out. I listened to Don't Jump on repeat on my phone, it always made me feel better.

My phone battery died, dammit. I just heard the song twice! Devastated, I watched the road, seeing many vehicles pass by, hoping for them to come soon.

I heard some hustled voices saying, "Dude, I wonder how she is now" and "I wonder where Anne is" and immediately recognised Brian's voice.

"Brian! Bill! Georg! Gustav! Tom! Over here!" I signalled them to come here. They shuffled in and surrounded me.

"How's she now, Anne?" Gustav asked me.

"She's being operated now, I have no idea what's going on inside."

Is anyone waiting there?" Bryan asked, horrified.

"Nope. Nobody. Sadie's mom's coming here though."

He immediately dashed inside.

Then, we all trailed after him.


End file.
